1980-1999 SFC
This page details the dates beginning with reference stardate -1/80, until stardate -1/99. :Although the authors intended for this timeline to be definitive as compared to real years, numerous details in canon contradict the timeline. The dates are presented as reference stardates (as the FASA RPG presented them) in order to help correlate them with canon dates. Reference dates 1980 :This reference date coincides with approximately 1981 or 1982 in relation to the real-life events described in the below source. thumb|Space shuttle. ; reference stardate -1/80 : Earth's space shuttle flights begin as available payload space is booked full. Early missions will demonstrate the many uses of the gravity-free vacuum of space. .Historical fact. 1982 :This reference date coincides with approximately 1989 and later in relation to the real-life events described in the below source. ; reference stardate -1/82 * A Human-built space probe, the Lunar polar orbiter transmits data concerning surface chemistry and heat flow on Earth's moon, Luna. thumb|Jupiter. * Project Galileo departs from Earth orbit for Jupiter. It will descend into the Jovian atmosphere behind a heat shield, radioing back data until the increasing pressure crushes the hull, about 30 minutes after entry. 1983 ; reference stardate -1/83 * The space telescope is orbited. This 2.4m aperture optical telescope, working above atmospheric turbulence, will revolutionize man's view of the universe. * The Venus Atmospheric Balloon enters the Venusian atmosphere, sending back data from its gondola of scientific instruments; it circles the planet on the stratospheric winds for several days. 1985 ; reference stardate -1/85 : Probe flies by Halley's Comet with a battery of instruments that measure its tenuous tail, and continues on to encounter comet Tempel 2 on stardate -1/88. 1986 ; reference stardate -1/86 : Multiple Asteroid Rendezvous Mission will view these bodies in space close-up with an eye on the future mining of these interplanetary travelers. 1987 ; reference stardate -1/8703 : The Andorian civilization test their first prototype interstellar starship. . 1988 thumb|Mars. ; reference stardate -1/88 : Mars Sample Return Probe is launched. It will retrieve soil and rocks for analysis back on Earth when it returns on stardate -1/91. ; reference stardate -1/88 : Probe flies by comet Tempel 2. 1990 ; reference stardate -1/9001 : [[kahless the Unforgettable|Kahless epetai-Riskadh]] unifies the Klingon Empire and leads it to the stars (and against the Romulans). Ruled from stardate -1/9001 to 0/0306.15. . 1991 ; reference stardate -1/91 : The Saturn Dual Probe arrives at the planet, with the satellite going into orbit as the descent stage relays information as it enters the planet's atmosphere. 1992 :This reference date coincides with approximately 2011 and later in relation to the real-life events described in the below source. ; reference stardate -1/92 : The space shuttle completes its series so successfully, man will forever be in space. 1994 ; reference stardate -1/94 : Manned missions to the moon begin again with several nations taking part. Cooperating as never before, they have a goal of building a permanent moon base by the turn of the century. 1996 ; reference stardate -1/96 : The DY-100 is the first mass-produced space ship capable of short interplanetary travel (Earth to Luna). In an uprated mode, it will be able to take men to Mars. ; reference stardate -1/9609 : The first colonization of another world by Andorian explorers. 1997 ;reference stardate -1/9704.18 : American/Japanese moonbase built. . 1998 thumb|The Goddard Moonbase. ; reference stardate -1/98 : Goddard Moonbase, the first large scale international space project, a research installation on the surface of Luna, will provide accommodations for 70 in the fields of space research and industry. 1999 ; reference stardate -1/99 : Asteroid Belt Lander reveals asteroids to be rich in important raw materials for further space industrialization. ;reference stardate -1/9904 : Sol asteroid belt opened to colonization. ; reference stardate -1/9904 : Armstrong Center on Earth's moon of Luna built during a period when more lunar stations were opened by various nations as well as several private corporations. This center was the largest of the new colonies and became a small city populated by scientists, technicians and support personnel. Furthermore, it began to grow due to a developing tourist trade that frequented the site. . Appendices Connections References and notes category:timeline